china_ilfandomcom-20200215-history
China-Man Begins
" |image = PoD.png |caption = The title for which Frank yearns. |director = Griffith Kimmins |writer = Brad Neely |date = October 27, 2013 |starring = * Frank * Golden * Pony * Steve |prev = "Kenny Winker Rules" |next = "Total Validation"}} "China-Man Begins" is the sixth episode of Season 2 and the sixteenth episode of China, IL. Summary Frank wants to be the focus of the local news program's newest segment while townspeople rumor Steve and Pony to be a couple and Baby Cakes experiences sexual arousal. Plot Feeling a decrease in town morality, Golden speaks ill of the town, but a violent protest from the Mayor switches this and results in Channel 8 News gaining a new program—Person of the Day—to highlight the morality in town. Frank, seeing this, becomes eager to become the next Person of the Day, then takes notice of Steve and Pony trading food and thinks they're a couple. While Pony denies this, Frank remains suspicious, and the following day, Steve and Pony find out that a lot of people on campus think they're a couple. Frank sends Golden a video request to be Person of the Day, then gets a call asking for a visit to his house. Watching TV, Baby Cakes is aroused by Chick-It Nuggets' commercial due to it featuring a female model dressed in revealing clothing. Muscle spasms occur, and he claims to be getting "edgy" every time it comes on. His father gives him a pornographic magazine to help with his arousal, but when Baby Cakes glances at it, he experiences even more arousal despite not knowing how to deal with it. Meanwhile, Golden meets with Frank, and to see if he's cut out for Person of the Day, he makes sure Frank can do anything he said he could do in his attempts to gain his attention. He has Frank massage his acne-ridden back, then lick the resulting pus-blood mixture, but the following day, Frank finds that Golden isn't crowning him Person of the Day despite his effort. Thinking that Golden is a cat person, since Sammy earned the title simply for having cats, Frank arrives with two white tigers in an attempt to impress Golden, but the duo run amok when released. Baby Cakes continues having sexual arousal, once due to another Chick-It Nuggets commercial and another time due to the pornography Leonard gave him. Remembering an earlier suggestion from the man-child, Frank pays him a visit, asking how he can become a superhero to earn the coveted title. Baby Cakes shows Frank several costume ideas, but as he makes the costume Frank picks, he becomes aroused by the arousing magazine and jumps out the window, leaving the costume unfinished. Entering the room, Frank assumes it's the finished product and grabs it. At a party, Steve and Pony attempt to form relationships with two of the attendees, but they refuse, instead thinking Steve and Pony a couple. Any of Steve and Pony's attempts to disprove the relationship prove futile as Baby Cakes' arousal results in him rubbing his hands on various objects, such as a lamp post and a garden hose. The following day, Baby Cakes awakens on the side of a street, and two window washers' lives are endangered when a wire suspending their platform snaps. Frank arrives in his costume and is oblivious to his surroundings and what he's supposed to do. His attempts to save them only injure them, and as he attempts to lift them, he instead drops them. The next day, Pony plans on her and Steve convincing the campus they hate each other. While Steve is hesitant, Pony insists they follow through as the injured window washers resume their jobs. Frank breaks the window and "saves" them by endangering their lives. After breaking the window and the platform they're on, Frank tries to "rescue" them but insists on getting his cell phone out so he can capture evidence. While Frank answers a call before capturing the evidence, the window washers fall. Later at night, Baby Cakes and Frank see a news report in which Steve is preparing to light Pony on fire. Preparing for this, Steve and Pony declare their "hatred" for each other, and Frank plans on stopping this, thinking he'll become Person of the Day and earn attention for it. Baby Cakes becomes aroused when he sees Pony's shirt drenched in gasoline, and he takes gargantuan leaps to Pony's whereabouts, planning to shake her. Frank arrives and tries to "save" his friends, but Baby Cakes arrives as well, capturing Pony and climbing a building. As Frank tries to escort Steve away and have him arrested, Steve calls attention to Pony, causing the crowd to think once more that he loves her. An attempt to refute this does no help, and an enraged Steve punches Frank and goes after Pony. As Baby Cakes further ascends the building, Frank's identity is revealed, and Steve tries to stop the man-child. Baby Cakes explains that he's aroused, and Steve suggests masturbating. Putting down Pony, Baby Cakes complies and is thrilled, and as Steve and Pony embrace, they reinforce the idea that they're a couple as the crowd watches. Golden claims there truly are good people in China and awards Steve and Pony the title of "Persons" of the Day due to their "love" for each other, resulting in more futile attempts from them to deny their alleged crushes on each other. Trivia * Frank, while in his costume, earns the nickname of China-Man, explaining the name of the episode. * Running Gag: Baby Cakes asking how one "fucks themself," not knowing the phrase's idiomatic meaning. * Baby Cakes' capturing Pony and climbing a skyscraper is a reference to King Kong. * One member in the crowd develops an erection when Steve tries to refute his "love" for Pony. * One of the tigers' names is a reference to the beverage 7 Up. * Falgot runs over Shasta, killing her, while 7 Up remains alive, causing two deaths. * The magazine Leonard gives his son is titled Hassler, a parody of the Hustler magazine. * The people who make Person of the Day, and the reasons: ** Falgot, for no reason in particular ** Sammy, for owning cats ** Falgot again, for running over Shasta ** Steve and Pony, for their alleged love for each other * At the start of the episode, Frank wagers everyone a plate of cheese sticks if he will wind up as Person of the Day. Flip Flop mentions holding Frank to his word and, at the end of the episode, does so by reminding Frank of his wager. Quotes :Falgot: Person of the Day The hell is this? ---- :Frank: Go fuck yourself. :Baby Cakes: How does one fuck themself? ---- :denies that she and Steve are a couple. :Frank: Denying it just makes it more obvious. :Steve: Just like denying you'll never be a Person of Anyone's Day is obviously sad. ---- :Baby Cakes: So many feelings—I don't know what these feelings want from me! ---- :Steve: I wouldn't touch Pony with a ten-foot dick. ---- :Steve: I do not love Pony! I love screwing everything that isn't Pony! ---- :Baby Cakes: Your magazine? It's a—it's a bitch, man. ---- :Baby Cakes: Pony This feels right—for some reason. :Pony: Fucking stop it, you idiot! ---- :Steve: Baby Cakes, sometimes when a man has feeling for a woman— :Baby Cakes: I don't understand! ---- :Leonard: There's no room for error with this kid. ---- :Baby Cakes: Masturbating That's why you live! ---- :Flip Flop: What about them cheese-sticks? :Frank: Groaning I'm flunking you! Characters Appearing * Anne Hong * Baby Cakes * Bobby * Chinese Precious * Cravid * Debra * Falgot * Flip Flop * Frank * Gwen * Golden * Jetta * Kim * Leonard * Matt * Pemsy * Pony * Sammy * 7 Up & Shasta * Spider * Steve * Sturd * Sweater Beard * The Dean * The Dean's Assistant * The Mayor * Trevor * Trouble Bubble * Wendeloquence Gallery PoD.png|Channel 8 News' new program is Person of the Day... PoD2.png|...and Frank insists he can earn this title. SPLove.png|Steve and Pony find out that everyone thinks they're a couple. PoD3.png|Frank sends a tape, showing why he should be Person of the Day. Arouse.png|Baby Cakes is aroused by a TV commercial... Arouse2.png|...and a pornographic magazine worsens this issue. PoD4.png|Frank goes against his will in hopes of attaining his desired title. SPLove2.png|Steve and Pony tire of unwanted attention. Arouse3.png|The pornography continues to trouble Baby Cakes. PoD5.png|Still yearning for Person of the Day, Frank turns to Baby Cakes for help... Arouse4.png|...but Baby Cakes' sexual arousal overwhelms him as he tries to make a superhero costume for Frank. SPLove3.png|Trying to disprove the rumor of love, Steve and Pony try to pick up dates. SPLove4.png|No one accepts their flirtations, still thinking they're a couple. Arouse5.png|While aroused, Baby Cakes doesn't know what to do with his hands. PoD6.png|In his costume, Frank tries to save the day... PoD7.png|...but his incompetency endangers two people's lives, deteriorating his reputation. SPLove5.png|Pony decides that she and Steve must pretend to hate each other to disprove the rumor of their love. PoD8.png|Incompetently, Frank tries once again to be a superhero simply for the attention. SPLove6.png|Steve and Pony carry out their plan by having Steve pretend he'll set fire to Pony. Arouse6.png|Baby Cakes becomes more aroused than ever seeing Pony drenched in gasoline. PoD9.png|Arriving at the scene of the upcoming arson, Frank intends on "arresting" Steve... Arouse7.png|...but when Baby Cakes captures Pony, Steve's compelled to take action. Arouse8.png|Steve quells Baby Cakes' arousal by telling him to masturbate. SPLove7.png|After saving Pony, Steve is once again thought to love her, and vice versa. PoD10.png|Frank is arrested due to the mishaps with the window washers. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2